Generally, speech continues to gain importance in human-machine interaction. At the same time, speech enabled devices may turn into mass produced consumer electronic devices. Non-linear system behavior may be expected in the space of, e.g., voice controlled consumer electronic devices, since manufacturers may tend to deploy low-cost hardware devices (e.g., amplifiers or loudspeakers). The acoustic environments where the devices may be used may be rather reverberant. In order to improve robust speech enhancement in these situations, it may be beneficial to optimize the cancellation of acoustic echoes, since acoustic eco control/cancellation (AEC) may be a core component of most speech communication devices.